


You're The Lemons to my Life, Pretty Boy

by RandomFujoshi571



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bitch!Wilbur, Fools in Love, Gore, I promise, Lemon, M/M, Manipulation, Some Happy Stuff, Villain!Dream, please don't fight me I can't tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:55:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29755080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomFujoshi571/pseuds/RandomFujoshi571
Summary: Dream never wanted to be the villain. He wanted to be loved, cherished, and appreciated. He did what he had to do, why the hell was he being punished?A retelling of the Dream SMP season two from pissbaby's pov with minor changes in the pacing, motives, and exact order of events to accommodate mainly Dreamnoblade but also Wilbur/Dream.From the Author of Lime Cinderella
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 17
Kudos: 80





	1. All for the SMP

**Author's Note:**

> HEY BITCHES IM BACK!!!!!  
> Ngl, the fanart is gonna absolutely wreck my update schedule lol.  
> Since this is the first chapter, couple of things I didn't wanna include in the summary but still want people to know so theyre going in notes. I'm purposely leaving specific tags for the sake of spoilers, but if you're uncomfy with mentions of suicide, gore, abandonment, and manipulation please read cautiously. Also examples of events going out of order  
> canon: Techno gets saved by Dream, THEN meets tommy  
> ex: Techo hides Tommy, THEN gets saved by dream
> 
> Also I swear this is gonna have dnb, just not in this chapter.  
> Please give me a chance here simps. I beg the council.
> 
> Also literally every fic with mcyt menitons this, but just in case, CHARACTERS NOT PEOPLE

“No. I want him exiled.” 

The porcelain mask gleamed in the fiery afternoon and its owner waited. Shuddering breaths sounded outside the rich walls of a free nation, and grass swayed in the light breeze. The small wildflowers surrounding them whooshed along with the wind. Just like the locks of brunette hair.

“Dream, y-you can’t be serious.”

“HE BURNT DOWN GEORGE’S HOUSE, TUBBO!” Dream yelled, scaring birds from trees and squirrels from food. His adoptive brother lurched back, and his face morphed into pure fear and disbelief. But the blond kept on. “YOU’RE A HORRIBLE PRESIDENT! YOU CAN’T EVEN KEEP YOUR RIGHT-HAND MAN UNDER CONTROL!”

A cloud passed over, blanketing the warmth from the sun and it cast an eerie shadow on the mask. Tubbo took a step back, hands trembling and his eyes glossed with tears. 

“Dream-”

“STAY OUT OF IT, TOMMY!” Dream bellowed again, and this time he faced the blond directly. “Don’t you feel the least bit bad? Is it because your nation got destroyed while George was actually doing something good with his life?”

The boys stilled as the older took another huff of breath before he spoke again. “Don’t you see, Tommy? Everything you do, everything! It all just fucks over the people around you. Including your own best friend and nation.” 

The words cut through any objections as Tommy looked down in guilt, and Tubbo simply gave a longing glance towards Dream.

“I  _ will  _ build obsidian walls and the people of L’Manburg will never see the light of day again. They will starve to death, turned into cannibals, and lower than dogs. Unless…”

Everyone knew what his next words would be. The president halted his thoughts and the fugitive already thought of what to pack.

“Unless Tommyinnit goes into exile.”

__________

Dream waited atop a high tree branch. Watching as the citizens of L’Manburg sent the young boy off with tears. Fundy gave him another tight hug, but Dream could see it. See the way his tail swished with excitement poorly masked with grief. It seemed the others weren’t far off from the fox either.

He scoffed. It wouldn’t be surprising if he came back hailed as a hero for banishing the malevolent Tommy.

Though through all the imposters one truth caught his eye and ensnared his heart. The way his brother’s face grew distorted with each passing tear and sob as he clutched his best friend tightly. It’s not like Dream dreamt of being the villain, of having everyone under his thumb or terrorizing them. He just wanted things to be normal again. Back when it was just Sap, George, and Dream. Back when he could just have fun without anyone wanting anything of him.

His cheeks squished against his knee as he reminisced 

‘ _ The good old days…’ _

But for better or worse, this was the reality. As the founder of the SMP he had a responsibility to keep it in check, and with Tommy gone that would become immensely easier.

He didn’t need another songbird.

He picked himself up with a spring in his step as the teenager approached his waiting spot. He had the same sullen look in his eye as Dream waved him over.

“Let’s go!” He said cheerfully.

“Oh, you’re just so fucking great…” He kept on grumbling to himself but relentlessly followed Dream. He only had a small bag of belongings and the thing bounced with his every step. He wore his signature red and white t-shirt with cargo pants while the older led the way.

Away from the church of Prime, away from the gambling machine, away from the prime path. Away from  _ everyone and everything. _

_ ‘That’s how it should be.’ _ Dream thought.

____________________

The only things that filled the air were sounds from stray livestock and Tommy’s own angry feet. They were already miles away from civilization but Dream had intentions of going much further.

“So can I come back in 2 weeks or two months, Big D?”

The boy still insisted on using that stupid nickname, even in times like these. Dream ceased his brisk pace to make eye contact through transparent black splotches. His obscured lips quirked into a smile as Tommy impatiently tapped his foot for an answer. Maybe the reason that atrocious title was still around was that Tommy desperately wanted to convince himself and Dream that this was  _ temporary.  _ That it’d be a storm that would pass with a few rainy roofs and drenched dogs.

“Well?” Tommy folded his arms.

Dream’s smile subsided. 

“You really don’t get it.

“...Tommy, you aren’t coming back.  _ Ever. _ ”

There it was.

like the titanic scraping the iceberg, or the tsunami crashing down on a city, the message rang loud and clear.

“...Oh.” 

He nodded and kept walking with Dream.

It was moments like these, the ones that hurt the blond to his very core, that made him regret coming here. Ever building anything. Ever letting anyone in.

“Come on, we still got a long way to go.”

“...Right.”

________________

Campfires were something Dream didn’t think they’d need on the arduous journey, but as usual Tommy’s whining didn’t fail to remind him.

“BIGGG D! I’M FREEZING!” The young boy yelled as Dream begrudgingly gathered dry planks. In the middle of a tundra. Where it was snowing. Where Tommy could run off at any moment.

“Be quiet!” He heard grumbling and a shuffling of flimsy sheets and let out a relieved sigh.

But his fresh air didn’t release all his troubles. Because guilt still warped his sense of right and wrong. 

Dream was leading Tommy to his doom. The person who helped his brother when he wasn’t able to. The person who sprung life into the tired citizens of SMP. He was 21 for godsakes, and here he was spending his life abandoning a child.

Another scoff left his mouth.

Tommy was determined to convince himself that this wasn’t real. Or that this was a test. Or maybe he did realize it and just didn’t have the mental capacity to acknowledge it.

‘ _ No sixteen-year-old would…’ _

Remorse made him claw at his arms like that’d do anything.

He picked up the last plank needed for a decent fire as the snow held its protests in obvious crunches. The crafting table yielded a campfire base as he pulled out a flint and steel and lit it. 

Dream opened his mouth to call Tommy but stopped when the cold moonlight illuminated something. Under his makeshift blanket, through the loud snoring and the face tilted away from him, he saw it.

Frozen tear tracks and snot on his face.

Dream  _ almost  _ faltered.

Almost.

But like always, when he fought against the old L’Manburg and unknowingly undermined his brother, he told himself the exact same thing.

“You’re just protecting the SMP and your friends…” He said, and with a grimace, he added, “The ones that haven’t broken  _ your  _ rules.”

_______________

The next day rose like a wasp’s sting; a sickly reminder of what’s to come. Dream picked up the campfire, cleansing his ashy hands in the snow while Tommy shuffled.

“Hey.”

“...hey.” The voice was void of any of its usual luster as the boy’s azure eyes were gray and pale. Dream’s heart wrenched, but not as much as George’s when his hard work was all gone.

“We’re almost there.” The older blond said, helping Tommy up and handing him his bag. The younger took it dully and his sigh in the frosty morning cracked only slightly.

“Dream…” The young boy’s expression from last night seemed close to returning, as he bit his lip and uttered out his next sentence hopelessly, “Will I ever see my country again?”

The air hung around them and Dream looked down on him from the mask.

“No.”

He was indebted to the facade it provided as Tommy fell to his knees and clung to the older’s legs.

His small fists trembled in the black cloth and tears paved the snow. 

Dream patted his head solemnly.

_ ‘All for the SMP.’ _

The words kept repeating as he led Tommy- _ No,  _ a human who’d hardly reached sixteen years of breathing, to his grave. To condemnation. To  _ suffer alone. _

‘ _ All for the SMP.’ _

Once again that phrase repeated as they trudged through a dark forest and eventually a bright purple light surrounded by obsidian. Tommy shuddered as Dream dragged him through with a ball and chain in his every step.

_ ‘All for the SMP.’ _

The taller bounced back blazes and ghast while the teen rubbed his arms from chills and clattered his teeth; They were in hell. 

‘ _ Loneliness is harsher than winter…’ _

One look at the boy beside him and his mask almost cracked. But thinking of George’s horrified face as smoke plumed from spruce. As  _ his  _ server fell apart. As Tommy went out of control, destroyed what he’d spent so preciously building up.

One more distasteful look at the horrified teen and he made up his mind.

**‘** **_THE THING I BUILT THIS NATION FOR DOESN’T EXIST ANYMORE!’_ **

Those eyes.

**_‘Tommy, are we the bad guys?’_ **

That hair.

**_‘You’re beauty, you’re grace~’_ **

That honeytrap voice.

**_‘Silly motherfucker with his arms in the air!!’_ **

That annoying fucking attitude.

**_‘YEAHHHH, DADDY DREAM!’_ **

The blatant disrespect.

**_‘Suck it, Green Boiiiii!’_ **

The way he infected his brother.

**_‘It was never meant to be.’_ **

The way he demolished and created calamity.

Yes, Dream learned his lesson when he didn’t keep people under  _ his  _ control.

‘ _ All for the SMP.’ _

He shoved a shivering and terrified Tommy through with a relieved grin hidden by a fake smile.

_ “ _ All for the SMP _.” _

The words echoed aloud as he cracked the obsidian surrounding the portal with a sharp thud from his pickaxe.

A loud snap rang louder than whaling ghasts as he walked away, pieces of stray ashy debris imprinting marks on his mask. Leaving Tommy on the other side banging on black blocks as scarred screams tore his throat apart in the foul night.


	2. That Hideous Moon Never Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream is a simp. Thats it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! There was meant to be fanart but well I got lazy.....Heh. I wanna preface this chapter by saying that there is a flashback, and it happened about four months ago to where the story is rn.
> 
> ALSO THE COUNCIL OF DNB, I SWEAR TO GOD ITS HERE JUST NOT IN THIS CHAPTER, PLEASE DEAR BLOOD GOD HAVE FAITH IN ME

It was time for the next chapter. The next step to protect the SMP and its happiness. His black boots trudged through heavy snow in the direction of home when a foreign thought crossed his mind.

‘Didn’t Technoblade move to a tundra?’

A light flush that went unnoticed by birds prepping for winter struck his face. He hated it. Allowing someone to have so much power, so much control over him. 

His feet were already moving on their own, crunching through layers of slush and ice.

He truly despised how one being -one man- Could bring out this irrationality in him. How his dreams filtered through with visions of ethereal eyes adorned with glossy pink locks. How his swift feet could dance through the web of cosmos in his subconscious. How his brain would inevitably fall to fantasies of brown and purple splotches littering his neck; A bright flush consuming his entirety and warping him to other-worldly pleasures.

Then emerald eyes would awake to the branches of trees or dull ceilings.

And a deep pit of despair would settle.

And he’d sigh and move on, sparing any pigs.

His eyes looked up to be met with a beacon of light. It spun around through mysterious forces and Dream knew the coordinates he got were right. 

Blond hair swayed with the wind as he approached the humble spruce cabin. His heart thundered through his chest as the storm of quaking inhales and sweaty hands quickly came whooshing at him.

Ears turned pink and breaths became shallow as his feet were met with an iron bolted spruce door.

A hesitant knock followed by twiddling fingers could be seen, though Dream was too preoccupied to care rehearsing his greeting.

Surely his anxious legs would’ve walked away if not one moment sooner the door busted open with an irritated look from Technoblade.

“Dream?” He asked in an incredulous tone, one eyebrow quirking ever slightly.

“H-Hey Techno!” 

Did his voice just crack?

Another harsh swallow as the older waved for him to come in begrudgingly, and Dream happily obliged with a searing blush spreading down his body.

“To what do I owe this pleasure?” Technoblade quizzed, motioning to ask Dream if he wanted some coffee.

He gave a nod for the black liquid as he spoke. “Didn’t Phil adopt you?” He asked completely dodging the earlier question.

The warrior’s hands faltered ever slightly in pouring the steaming water before he answered. “I s’pose so...Why?”

Technoblade turned to give Dream that look that a defensive and suspicious lion would give to its zookeeper. Dream’s breath hitched before gulping and responding.

“Tommy isn’t part of L’Manburg anymore.”

“Oh. Well, it was about time. I mean, how could he when Wil-” One dangerous and intentional cough from Dream and the older stopped his train of thought.

“I exiled him, Techno.” The younger confessed, taking a dainty sip from the pink mug that the other handed him. 

“I’m sure he did something to deserve it.”

“Yes, but-” 

Technoblade decisively set his mug down, giving a bizarre look to the blond.

“Dream, I’m not your therapist. We are not friends, at best strangers. Tommy and I might’ve grown up together, but I don’t care what happens to him, especially if he deserved it.” The tone remained blunt even throughout the stark silence that followed.

Dream’s heart shredded to the tissue and arteries clogged as a wave of uneasiness washed over. He knew the tone wasn’t meant to be comforting nor harming.

But maybe that’s why it hurt even more. There was no emotion. No hatred, no affection, only annoyance, and emptiness. The blond didn’t hold a single place in the other’s mind.

It took every ounce of his 21 years of strength to keep the sorry tone from escaping his next words. 

“Right. Thanks for the coffee.” He set the stained mug atop Technoblade’s countertop, as the pinkette followed suit and ushered him out the door.

“Please don’t come by unannounced next time.”

Another pang of guilt and embarrassment.

“Sorry.”

The loud thud of a door slamming waved throughout the tundra and Dream let his lungs work again. His face still felt flush even as he tiptoed through the snowy biome at night. 

The moon was luminary, her light shining down and casting shadows all around.

‘Ah, just like that night’ He thought bitterly.

_________________

_“Sapnap, I need some bamboo. Make sure George doesn’t cheat on me, ‘kay?”_

_“Sure, Dream.” A loud snicker followed by annoyed laughter was heard in the early dawn of that spring morning. George gave a deflated sigh as the younger blew hearts his way and Sapnap blew them back._

_With a bounce in his step Dream made his way towards the coordinates he’d marked down. His bag sprung up and down as he smiled contently watching how far they’d come in this barren land._

_Dream looked along their in-progress wooden bridge. He had grand plans for it, truly it’d be marvelous. Every plank that he stepped on to reach his destination reminded him of the work that was already there, and so he kept on with a disheveled smile._

_As he passed through the stacks of logs for homes and mountains of crafting tables for the community house his pace remains constant. The air of afternoon was beginning to vanish as evening took its place calmly and Dream would glance down every so often at his compass._

_More time passed before a frustrated sigh left his lips._

_The blond’s feet were sore by now as was his brain. Was the compass wrong? Did he go into the negatives instead of positives?_

_He scratched his hair, silky blond curls coming undone from their place under the leather strap that held the mask in place._

_Dream really was planning on turning back, thinking it not worth being out so late at night with iron armor and monsters, but before his feet could take control something caught him._

_“‘Cause you’re beauty, you’re grace. You have a profile picture of an…”_

_It encircled him as he drew closer, straying from the forest path and closer to plumes of smoke he saw in the air above trees. The voice was a dainty mix with air seaming the edges and a sickly sweet trap that could enchant a monster._

_“Let’s see...What should I put next?” The man’s sweet, normal voice said to no one in particular, humming the passage over again and putting in words where they should be._

_“Do~Dooo~Do, uhh, netherite chest plate…?” He asked again aloud but quickly smacked himself on the forehead. “No, that’s stupid.”_

_Dream snuck up quietly behind the stone arch the musician settled under and he saw the rustic and sweet guitar the man had equipped. The campfire crackled thoughtlessly in the background as the blond’s leg relaxed and he slumped up against the stone._

_The brunette, Dream had noticed in the dim red lighting, was currently tapping his fingers against the tree they leaned on._

_“Come on, Wilbur....” The man uttered to himself yet again._

_‘Ah, Wilbur. Is that your name, dear musician?’_

_He tilted his head back further to listen as ideas wracked the other’s mind. Something about seeing someone so passionate, so beautiful, ethereal, it made a foreign blush appear._

_More hums and small, annoyed sighs followed as the younger listened contently. His aching feet tingled with every vibration that rippled through the grass, and his hair swayed with each breeze._

_Wilbur’s voice was graceful as he tried but failed to come up with the next passage. Dream simply grinned as his head leaned against his shoulder, unable to resist the joy that unconscious comfort brought._

_It went unnoticed as his eyes dulled and his hands hung loosely at his side. His breaths were deepening, preparing to ride the blissful lullaby to sleep._

_A small gasp came from Wilbur and a pencil scribbling on paper._

_And suddenly, much too suddenly a quaking force exploded from the guitar. The wooden instrument once played broken chords, light strums across the body. But now, it was hammering away at the souls that dared listen to its song. Passion, emotion, longing, happiness, a steady rhythm that strung you along on the intervals behind the graceful fingers._

_A steady breath._

**_“Well, it's 2:45 p.m._ **

**_Wake up from snoring, open DMs_ **

**_Can of Red Bull by the bed_ **

**_Vape is charged and Snapchat's read_ **

**_What's popping?_ **

**_What's popping?~”_ **

_Dream was entranced. That was the only way to describe it. He felt his foot tapping, his fingers drumming across the stone poorly in time with the beat despite his earlier drowse. His heart thumping out of his chest unlike before. His mouth was agape and his breath held as he leaned in to see the man smiling widely and excitedly as the next verse began._

**_“She's beauty, she's grace_ **

**_She has a profile picture of an anime girl's face_ **

**_Just a single message more_ **

**_Sends her rubbing up my ethernet cord~”_ **

_What was this? A pure, euphoric feeling erupted within him. It banged on the walls of his throat and stomach. It chased his heart and heated his neck. It made breaths go shallow and quick._

**_“I wanna be the guy_ **

**_That you fall asleep on call with_ **

**_I'll make you forget_ **

**_Every guy that came before me_ **

**_'Cause I like you_ **

**_And you like my attention_ **

**_Let's skip to the good bit_ **

**_Let's consummate our internet connection~”_ **

_A humming came from the man, still strumming along chords and melodies Dream hadn’t had enough of yet. His eyes were wide, hands trembling, begging for continuation. For this heavenly sound to never cease his ears._

**_“I’m in love with a~”_ **

_The chorus came with a light harmony and small hums. Each breath, each note, every time he crossed octaves he made it further inside Dream’s mind._

**_“I’m in love with a~”_ **

_The stone seemed to collapse under the tight grip of his hands. The captivating voice continued, relentlessly humming and awakening something Dream didn’t know he had and it went past his mind, to the walls of his heart._

**_“I’m in love with a~”_ **

_Dream waited for the chords to pass on to the next theme. The next sequence that’d tear any hope of walking away, any chance of going back with just bamboo._

**_“I’m in love with an E-Girl~”_ **

_The same strumming pattern continued. Wilbur looking contently down at his notepad as Dream loomed closer to his angel. The chord progression returned and despite the breath that Wilbur took, it was overshadowed by an indecisive and sloppy tone._

_“I’m In LoVe WiTh An E-gIrL~”_

_“AHHH FUCK, CREEPER!”_

_Wilbur lurched back instinctively, curling up in a fetal position around his guitar._

_Dream stood there feeling he was naked in front of a thousand people as Wilbur hesitantly opened his eyes._

_“H-Hi!” He stammered out._

_“Can you talk?!” The older asked in a rushed whisper-like some foreign entity was watching._

_“What? Oh!” In the dim lighting, the green shawl was the most notable thing about him, and the only thing about him one could notice. “I’m a human! I’m really sorry if I scared you, I heard you sing and well…” He went on as Wilbur visibly relaxed. “Well, holy shit you’re amazing! You sounded so good until I-I uh,”_

_“Chimed in?” Wilbur finished coyly, his earlier fear forgotten in the wake of teasing._

_“Y-Yea...It’s a really catchy song!” He blurted out encouragingly. Normally, he’d always fire back with another sarcastic insult, but this time, he couldn’t help the desire to avoid all chances of offending the man._

_“Oh. Well, what are you doing all the way out here, stranger?” He leaned in over his guitar, clearly no intent to play it more to Dream’s dismay._

_“I’m actually looking for a jungle! That when I stumbled upon an angel- I mean you!” He said again as he sat back against his tree facing the other, and finally, he saw the true glory of the man before him._

_A large bountiful smile that could make demons bow and wispy and fluffy brown hair fell under a dark beanie. He had this sheen in his eyes that reflected the burning embers before them and a build that was angular and perfect. His dimples looked like chasms of pure beauty as did the eyelashes that framed the earthy eyes._

_Everything. Everything was perfect._

_It was that night- That one moment that Dream knew for a fact he’d been caught in a spider’s web. Tangled up and for the taking._

____________________

The memory resounded in his brain like cough medicine and the wooden slab path he currently walked along was creaking under the weight of each step. The early dawn rose with birds chirping and preparing to fly south. He couldn’t help but envy them as he saw who awaited him at the entrance to the community house.

‘Tubbo.’

The boy stood up from sitting at the sides. As Dream approached anxiously he noticed the deep eye bags under the ocean eyes, the hollow in his cheeks, and scowl imprinted on his lips.

“Tubbo, you need to sleep-”

“Where is he?” The tone was unfamiliar, barren, and unforgiving; The pinnacle of hatred.

“In exile Tubbo. He broke one of only two rules on the SMP! I understand he was your best friend but-” Dream reasoned desperately, but another heavy inhale from his brother ceased his sentence.

Blazing blue eyes looked him dead in his soul, through all his masks, cloaks, and walls; it struck hard.

“I hate you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeyeye! Soon we can find out what happened between Dream and Wilbur! Comment theories and I'll try to respond to them!
> 
> ALSO AGAIN, THERE IS LEGITIMATE DNB PLEASE I SWEAR ON MY HONOR AS A FUJOSHI

**Author's Note:**

> So this was just the intro to a pretty big thing I have planned. I hope the overall tone kinda set everything up for this story, and please comment!! Or else I swear to god I'll kill off Dream, don't make me do it.  
> Also for sketch layers of the fan art, and EXCLUSIVE sketches of this fic follow me at  
> RandomFujoshi571 on instagram  
> Also apologies, that was my first time doing digital art
> 
> ALSO one more thing the fanart isn't any specific scene, at least not in this chapter, but this is just kinda Dream...I don't know why he's making that expression or what caused him too........don't ask questions.


End file.
